Sweet As A Sin
by Tacroy
Summary: Draco comes home and finds that Harry's had an accident in the kitchen - involving chocolate and cream. SMUT! PWP! SLASH! MALE/MALE. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disclamer: I don't own anything or anyone, everything belongs to the Godess JK Rowling.**

**AN: Hello, it's been a while since I was in this fandom. But now I'm here again. Hope that you'll enjoy.**

**By the way, this is dedicated to the lovely _TheWeddingFairy_. I hope that this will help you on a boring day :P  
><strong>

**THIS IS SMUT! THIS IS PWP! **

**DON'T LIKE?  
>THEN DON'T READ.<strong>

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

There was no reply. Though he did hear some ruckus in the kitchen. So he traced his steps there.

When he came closer he could hear swearing and some slamming with metal against wood.

He got curious to what was happening, but he didn't want to interrupt, so he started to tiptoe even closer.

As he got the kitchen in view he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the scene before him with disbelief before he started laughing. On the floor – covered in chocolate sauce and cream – was his beloved Harry crawling around, trying to find his wand.

"Shut up Draco," he pouted as he spotted his lover in the doorway.

But Draco couldn't stop – it was to fun.

"It's not funny," Harry pouted even more and crossed his arms like a child. "I tripped on my toes and dropped the ice cream."

Draco looked on the floor, and true enough – there was some ice cream with a very prominent foot step in it.

"I'm sorry love," He chuckled and straightened up while trying to stop laughing. "You just look delicious."

When Harry didn't stop pouting Draco glided through the doorway and sat down right in front of Harry. Harry refused to meet his eyes. So Draco let his finger slide across the chocolate covered cheek and licked his lips.

"Good enough to eat," he purred and traced the finger across Harry's lips.

As if on cue Harry separated his lips and granted the finger entrance. He let his tongue caress it and clean it from chocolate. Draco moaned at the mischief and soon pulled his finger out since he wanted to taste his love himself. Their lips crashed and tongues battled for dominance. Harry soon gave in and let Draco overpower him and decide the pace. It was hard – passionate and hard.

As the broke apart for air Draco let his tongue wipe across Harry's chin and lick up more chocolate.

"You taste like candy," he smiled and licked his lips once more.

"That's cause I'm covered in it," Harry smirked.

He put his hand behind his back for a moment and looked very innocent. Draco eyed him suspiciously – Harry never looked innocent without a motive. But before he had the chance to think more about it Harry took out the bottle of chocolate sauce from behind him. And before Draco had the time to react he squirted some all over Draco's blond locks.

"What the fuck!" was all that Draco managed to get out before Harry started to laugh.

"Now you're just as sweet," Harry winked between giggles.

"I am so getting you for this Potter," Draco groaned and flung forwards – pinning Harry to the kitchen cabinet behind him. "You are mine now," he purred and licked a small path down Harry's neck.

A helpless whimper escaped Harry's lips as Draco trailed over his sensitive spot by the collar bone.

"You taste like heaven," Draco murmured against Harry's skin.

A silent spell got rid of the fabric in his way as the blond moved further south. He dipped his tongue in to Harry's navel and elicited one of the most delicious moans he'd ever heard. It made its way straight to his own groin and he had to fight the urge to let his hands move down and start playing with himself. Instead he placed them on Harry's hips to keep them still as he swallowed Harry whole. The action made Harry choke on his own moan as he was caught with surprise. He wanted to thrust deeper into that wonderful heat that surrounded him – but Draco's hands held him in place. Instead his own hands made their way to the blond's head and tried to steer him in all the right directions. While doing so he worked the chocolate deeper into the blond locks. But Draco didn't mind. The musky taste of Harry was what occupied him at the moment – the taste and the sound of Harry's moans drove him mad.

Behind half closed eyelids he looked up at the brunette and savoured the look of pure pleasure on his face. When Harry saw him watching he moved one of his now chocolate covered hands from Draco's hair and put it in his mouth. He moaned at the combined taste of Draco and chocolate as he began to suck on his finger with the same enthusiasm as if it was Draco he was tasting. As Draco flicked his tongue across the slit of his cock Harry moaned around his finger and felt himself getting closer.

Draco must have felt the same thing, because before he knew it Draco pulled off of Harry with a small plopping sound and Harry whimpered from the loss.

"Get up," Draco huskily said. "I need you right now…"

"I'm yours…" Harry moaned as Draco pulled him on his feet.

Soon Harry sat at the edge of the kitchen table and ate Draco up with his eyes as the blond spelled his clothes off and moved closer for an intimate kiss. Harry's hands tried to feel as much of Draco's muscles as they could and the blond's tongue explored his mouth.

Draco's hands moved along Harry's body – heading south to their favourite destination. Along the way they collected all the spare chocolate and cream that they could find.

Suddenly he pushed Harry away so that the brunette was laying on the table with Draco between his legs. Draco smirked as he let his finger tease around Harry's entrance. Harry moaned wantonly and tried to push down to feel Draco inside of him. But the closer he moved - the further away Draco pulled.

"Patience is a virtue," Draco smirked.

"Fuck patience," Harry moaned and kept trying. "I need you…"

At that Draco moaned and couldn't wait any longer. Instead he slowly inserted his slick finger. Every inch earned him a deeper moan from Harry. With a torturous slow pace he started to fuck Harry with his sweets covered finger.

"So good…" Harry moaned and tried to get Draco to hurry up. "Want more…"

"More of what?" Draco purred and stopped moving.

"You…Fuck me!"

"With pleasure," Draco smiled.

He pulled out his finger and covered his own cock in chocolate before slowly thrusting inside of Harry.

"Sweet Merlin you're tight," he groaned when he was completely inside of Harry.

When Harry just let out some incoherent mumbles he started to move. He pulled out really slowly before thrusting inside with force making Harry scream as he brushed across the sweet spot deep inside. With every thrust he picked up the pace and soon he was pounding into the welcoming heat so hard that he made himself see stars. Under him Harry was just a moaning mess as the pleasure became too intense.

"Close…so close…" he moaned. "I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me," Draco panted and sped up.

Screaming Draco's name Harry arched his back and covered both of their abdomens in his cum. Draco kept thrusting though the entire orgasm, and when Harry squeezed down particularly hard – making himself impossibly tight – Draco spilled himself deep inside of the hot body.

He placed a heated kiss on Harry's lips as he pulled out of him. Both panted hard as they slid down to the floor.

"I love you," Harry whispered and leaned closer to the blond one.

"Love you too."

Draco gave Harry another kiss.

"You're sweet as a sin," he smiled and licked off some chocolate still lingering on Harry's cheek.

"I need a shower," Harry almost giggled.

"In that case I'm joining you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry smirked as he got up and left the kitchen.

Draco looked after him as he turned the corner before he quickly got up and joined Harry for round two in the showers.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
